Semana Shipping 2009
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Esta es respuesta a la semana Shipping del País de Agni. Día 1.- Prehistoria/Tokka , 2.- Edad de Oro/TuiLa 3.- Épico/Yuekka , 4.- Leyenda/JunDao , 5.- Actual/Tyru 6.- SciFi/Maiko 7.- Aleatorio
1. Comedia o intento de

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

¡¡¡¡Bienvenidos a la semana Shipping!!!

* * *

**Día 1**

Prehistoria

(Comedia, Humor o intento de...)

* * *

Caverna del Clan del _Jabato volador_.

Ha sido un crudo invierno, la comida escasea, para colmo de males un barco de las gentes de agua encalló en las costas del territorio del clan. La líder del clan del jabato es una chica ciega que fue criada por enormes tejones topo, la favorita de los espíritus por sus increíbles habilidades con la tierra, discute con el capitán de las gentes de agua, las que visten con pieles de lobo, que no ha dejado de discutir con ella desde que el sol se puso, la luna se asoma y todos aguardan la decisión de sus líderes frente al reconfortante fuego al interior de la caverna.

- ¡es alimento! – dice la líder del clan haciendo temblar a sus gentes

- ¡no es alimento! – se defiende el capitán Sokka de la Tribu Agua

- ¡se mueve y por lo tanto debemos comerlo! – dice señalando a la mascota de la Tribu Agua

- ¡es sagrado!, ¡lo ofreceremos al Unagui!

- ¡claro que no!, ¡no hemos visto comida en lunas, así que será nuestra cena

- ¡que no vez su carita! – dice tomándolo de las cosquillas poniendo al tierno y adorable alce león a la altura de la líder del clan olvidando que era ciega.

- ¡Se mueve y tiene carne! – dice extendiendo su mano- ¡es comida!

- ¡claro que no! – dice apartando a la cría – no sabes lo que pasamos para capturarlo

- ¡y no me importa!

- ¡nuestro oráculo dijo que debíamos de ofrecer al primer ser vivo que viéramos al Unagui para conocer nuestro destino!

- ¡y el nuestro auguró que esta noche cenaríamos algo sabroso! Y digas lo que digas para mi suena sano y delicioso… - dice relamiéndose mientras escucha los latidos del corazón de la cría

- Escucha con atención….Cuddly cuddly puff

- ¡le pusiste nombre! – dijo incrédula

- ¡sí! – dijo pensando que había ganado tiempo para la cría

- ¡pues olvídalo! es comida, y servirá para la cena

- ¡cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel de una criaturita tan tierna!

- ¡no sabes el peligro que has traído a nuestra cueva!

- ¡es el designio de los espíritus!

- ¡por culpa de esa criaturita estamos atrapados en la caverna!

- ¡así que opino que debemos comerla antes de que la madre aparezca!

- ¡será la cena!

- ¡he dicho que no!, ¡Qué crees que no se me ha antojado comer la carne de esta _criaturita horrorosamente tierna_!

- No parece

- ¡pues si!, ¡pero debo llevarla con el Unagui!

- ¡entonces llevemos esto afuera y resolvamos el problema!

- ¿estás sugiriendo que peleemos por el futuro de la cena?

- ¡sí!

- Hecho – dice sonriendo – reto al amanecer

- ¿qué clase de reto?

- Nos enfrentaremos frente a frente y el vencedor hará con el león alce lo que quiera

- ¡no es justo!, ¡conoces los secretos de la tierra!

- Soy ciega y tu puedes ver…de alguna manera el reto es interesante

El capitán pareció dudar un poco.

- ¿acaso tienes miedo de ser apaleado por una pequeña niña ciega?

- ¡claro que no!

- Entonces al amanecer decidiremos como sazonarla

El chico se retiró pensativo a la parte donde sus hombres observaban. Quizá había sido una imprudencia aceptar el reto

Al amanecer todos esperan fuera de la caverna. El joven capitán luce muy confiado, la chica espera sentada encima de una roca.

- ¿estás listo?

- Si

- ¡empecemos!

El chico de pieles de lobo espera a que ella ataque, , con un movimiento la joven mueve la tierra y trata de desequilibrarlo, con otro abre el suelo, el chico es ágil, corre ,salta, está en constante movimiento. De pronto la gente que observa la pelea escucha ruidos y se vuelve nerviosa.

- Debemos movernos de aquí – dice la maestra tierra

- Aun no- dice el capitán del sur

- ¿qué?

- Espera…

El suelo empezó a vibrar y la maestra tierra reconoció las pisadas.

- ¡esto es cosa tuya!

- tal vez – dijo sonriendo

Un enorme alce – león apareció en lo matorrales, entonces el guerrero del sur, aprovechando que la maestra tierra estaba lista para contrarrestar el ataque sacó a la cría y se la arrojó a sus brazos ala líder del jabato volador.

- ¡qué! , ¡por qué me lo das!

- ¡tú lo querías!

- ¡no lo quiero! – dijo aventándolo

- ¡menos yo!

- ¡tú lo trajiste!

- ¡tú lo querías de cena!

La madre empezaba a impacientarse mientras su cría volaba de un lado a otro y rugió, haciendo correr a los espectadores y solo quedándose con los dos retadores que aun seguían aventándose el botín desesperadamente. La madre de la cría embistió contra ellos, por una fracción de segundo los dos rivales coincidieron , uno arrojó la cría, otro asacó su arma de hueso que llevaba en el cinto y se puso en posición de ataque y a la voz de ataque se lanzaron Esa noche, al calor del hogar, en la acogedora cueva del clan del jabato volador todos saboreaban las deliciosas y jugosas costillitas de un enorme león alce.

- Esta realmente delicioso – dijo el capitán chupando una pate de la costilla que el había tocado

- ¡déjame probar de tu parte!

- ¡tú tienes la tuya!

- ¡pero quiero probar de la tuya!

- ¡ni hablar!

- ¡esta fue la parte que cacé

- ¡Qué yo cacé!

- ¡Qué los dos cazaron! – les gritaron desde el fondo

- Hagamos las paces –dijo el guerrero de pieles de lobo

- Está bien

- Paz

- ¡pues paz! – dijo golpeándolo en el hombro con su puño

- ¡hey que fue eso!

- Es mi forma de decir que estamos a mano

Sonrieron y siguieron discutiendo y bromeando el resto de la cena.

Cientos de miles de años después, unos investigadores hallaron la escena de esa famosa cacería dibujada en las paredes de la caverna, desafotunadamente parte de la parede desapareció así que se desconoce que como afectó este evento a la comunidad del jabato volador y a la gente de agua, pero años despues se hallaron las unas tumbas en el fondo de la caverna, de una mujer asociada con insignias asociadas al culto de un _jabato_ y un hombre que aparentemente fue enterrado con una capa de piel de lobo.

* * *

n_n u : por favor sean clementes, mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, no es un ship que acostumbre y ando con un humor bastante retorcido T_T

_**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	2. Edad de Oro

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas garcias a todos los que siguen la **_Semana Shipping_** , especialmente a: **_Kahia- chan_** , **_LiiLu_**, _**Rashel Shiru**_ , _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, **_Rubymoon-Faith , Priincezz, Sakura Freya y _****Hinoiri-san**_._

Es curioso...creo que casi todos experimentamos el _efecto Sokka_ XP.

* * *

Edad de Oro

2.-Mito

**_Tui y La_**

* * *

Cuentan los ancianos, pero solo los sabios espíritus lo saben a ciencia cierta, que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que el océano fuera azul y la luna alumbrara con su luz blanca, nuestra tribu vivía en las penumbras. El agua no tenia movimiento alguno y la luna nunca cambiaba su faz en el firmamento.

Cuentan que la primera vez que Tui y La vinieron entre los nuestros adoptaron la forma de dos seres humanos, con todo lo que esto implicaba. Su trabajo en el mundo de los mortales consistiría en enseñarles el arte del agua control, explicarles los movimientos del mar y la importancia de los cambios de la luna y a honrar a los espíritus como era debido.

Tui, el océano, adoptó la forma de un guerrero de cabellos oscuros, rasgos fuertes y barba cerrada que enseñó a nuestro pueblo a amar y respetar al mar que les daría todo por ser sus hijos predilectos, también les enseño el arte de construir barcos para que pudieran moverse en las aguas como dignos hijos de las aguas.

La, la luna, adoptó la forma de una hermosa dama de ojos profundamente azules y cabellos blancos como la nieve más pura de los polos. Ella trajo a las mujeres que siempre quedaban solas en cada expedición el conocimiento del cuerpo humano, a las más aptas les otorgó el don de curar y con su presencia les infundió la fuerza que los maestros agua necesitaban.

Pero Tui y La como humanos no se llevaban precisamente bien.

Tui en un momento podía estar tranquilo la mar estaba serena, pero cuando se molestaba podía mostrarse arrebatado y provocar terribles maremotos que azotaban cualquier sitio que tuviera la mala fortuna de estar en su camino; Luna era fría, gentil y distante; de un carácter variante, que la luna empezó a variar con el mismo, cuando uno hacía una cosa, el otro le llevaba la contraria. A pesar de eso Tui y la se amaban y decidieron unir sus vidas, cosa impensable en el mundo de los espíritus.

Vivieron en ese eterno tira y afloja hasta que los espíritus enviaron a un mensajero a recordares que el tiempo entre los hombres había terminado, que debían de regresar con los suyos. Pero ellos no quisieron regresar, se hallaban augusto entre los hombres, disfrutaban enseñándoles sus artes y ayudándolos a sobrevivir en las inhóspitas y heladas tierras que habían recibido por herencia.

Le dijeron al emisario de los espíritus que si abandonaban el mundo de los mortales, las aguas perderían su vida, la luna dejaría de mudar su cara, afectar el movimiento de las aguas y los maestros agua podrían ser conquistados por cualquier otra de las naciones. Muchos espíritus no estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión, especialmente los que habían fundado las otras naciones se quejaron de el peso de su influencia entre los mortales pondría a las otras naciones en desventaja.

Llamaron a sus discípulos más cercanos y les informaron que deseaban quedarse en su mundo, pero que al hacerlo debían renunciar voluntariamente a su forma humana. En un principio los miembros de la tribu parecieron muy afectados, pero tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de sus maestros. Ellos les hicieron prometer que cuidarían de ellos y cuidarían celosamente su secreto.

Entonces Tui y La voluntariamente renunciaron a su forma humana frente al enviado de los espíritus y se transformaron voluntariamente en peces _koi_, en los seres más indefensos, en los que menos sospecharían encontrarlos: Tui en uno negro con una mancha blanca en el lomo y La en uno blanco con una mancha negra, para recordarles a los suyos que el equilibrio que debía prevalecer entre sus gentes.

Con el tiempo esta leyenda se fue olvidando, quedando solo en la memoria de los espíritus mas antiguos y empolvándose en las más antiguas crónicas de los hombres hasta que pasó a ser un mito de tantos que se contaban las abuelas a sus nietos las noches heladas.

Por eso se dice que Tui y la se quedaron entre sus gentes.

* * *

0_0 ups!!... creo que soy la última del día!!! n_n u

Nos seguimos leyendo

no olviden dejar reviews!!!


	3. Epico

_Disclaimer_: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus coemtarios, en especial a **_Rubymoon-Faith_** , **_Esciam y Danika44._**

Nos seguimos leyendo XD

* * *

**Edad Media**

**3.- Épico**

**la leyenda de la princesa del norte**

* * *

_Eran tiempos en que los poetas de la gente de aire recorrían cada uno de los pueblos a lo ancho y largo de las naciones , cuando sucedió el siguiente relato que voy a contarles – dijo Hamma - los dragones surcaban los aires y los guerreros del oeste empezaban sus primeras incursiones en las tierras del este; eran tiempos donde el honor, la espada y el valor lo eran todo en el campo de batalla y las humillaciones podrían llevar a los pueblos a largas guerras y costar miles de lágrimas._

Corría el décimo mes del sitio de la Tribu Agua del Norte y la guerra parecía extenderse un invierno más para disgusto de las gentes de la Nación del Fuego. Un tiempo atrás el jefe Arnook se envanecía que su hija, Yue, la de los cabellos albos, era la mujer más hermosa de las cuatro naciones. Se dice que al saberlo eso la princesa de la Nación del Fuego enfureció y juró que acabaría con su rival a como diera lugar.

Así que decidió enviar una embajada a la corte de la Tribu Agua con la excusa de que pedirían una alianza que beneficiaría a ambos. El grupo de la gente de fuego estaba encabezada por el fiero comandante Zhao, que tan pronto vio a la princesa quedó prendado de ella. Por culpa de la misma perdió el apetito, el habla, el sueño y por poco la razón. Así que una tarde envalentonado por que la princesa le había sonreído amablemente cuando se cruzaron en un canal decidió pedirla en matrimonio.

Desafortunadamente para la gente del norte la princesa lo rechazo, porque creía la extraña profecía de una anciana que decía que un día un caballero que vistiera pieles de lobo la haría la mujer más feliz de las naciones, aunque debía de pagar un alto precio por eso y un maestro fuego de las Islas del Oeste era lo más alejado a su ideal.

El almirante Zhao, aun despechado por el rechazo de la hermosa princesa del norte se marchó ofendido se quejó ante el jefe Arnook que respaldó a su hija, así fue como decidió que no movería su flota hasta que la gente de la Tribu Agua del Norte le entregara a su princesa o el mismo se encargaría de que no quedaran ni cenizas de las gentes de agua.

Hace tiempo había cerrado todos los puertos a la navegación, los aliados habían fallado a sus promesas, los reinos Tierra no tenían como llegar a los puertos, las gentes de vez en cuando burlaban los cercos, pero habían empezado a ser perseguidos por la gente de fuego y la gente del sur parecía haber olvidado su alianza con la tribu hermana del norte.

Ahora se decía que la princesa lloraba a mares al ver los estragos de las maquinas del fuego sobre la ciudad blanca y suplicaba a su padre que pusiera fin a ese suplicio, que aunque ella jamás podría amar al almirante Zhao, pero que si era preciso se entregaría al enemigo con tal de terminar esa absurda guerra.

Pero su padre se negaba terminantemente, no cedería a su hija al enemigo, no era por orgullo, sino porque sabía que parte del poder de la luna residía en ella y antes preferiría la extinción de la tribu a cederla ante su peor enemigo y la mantenía fuertemente custodiada por un grupo de maestros agua de élite que no la dejaban a sol ni a sombra.

Por azares del destino, una noche llegó hasta ellos una pequeña embarcación que con muchos trabajos había burlado el cerco del almirante Zhao. Era parte de la flota del jefe Hakkoda del Sur que a duras penas había llegado a su puerto, traía noticias desalenatdoras: las villas del sur habían sido arrasadas por el enemigo aprovechando que verano era el tiempo del sol y por eso no podían ayudarlas. El líder de la expedición era un guerrero lobo conocido como Sokka de la tribu Agua del Sur.

La mermada flota se puso a disposición del jefe del norte para ayudarlos en esos momentos de adversidad. Desde un principio se supo que era uno de los pilotos mas diestros que hubieran visto en años la gente de agua, si bien, los espíritus no lo habían dotado con habilidades de agua control, su inteligencia, astucia y un espíritu de líder nato, pronto descubrieron que eran la mejor arma que pudieron conseguir en esos terribles tiempos.

Gracias a él pudieron alejar de los puertos a algunas de las naves, coordinando ataques con maestros agua, ataques con bombas apestosas creadas con restos de pescado en descomposición y os restos de las mismas armas del enemigo que llegaban a las playas heladas. Pudieron ponerse en contacto con el templo aire del norte y del este para provocar terribles huracanes que acabaron con la retaguardia de las naves, y habrían podido conseguir víveres de los Reinos Tierra, si el almirante Zhao no las hubiera interceptado.

Se dice que una noche de luna llena, el hijo de Hakkoda extravió su camino y terminó, se dice que por alguna razón se sintió atraído tomar un sendero de agua y nieve que lo llevó a una poza, justamente donde se hallaba la princesa Yue. El joven se veía cansado, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y tan pronto la princesa lo vio supo que era el guerrero de la profecía.

Sokka de la Tribu Agua del sur había escuchado numerosos relatos donde se cantaba sobre la belleza del norte, pero jamás los había creído hasta esa noche en que los espíritus decidieron sellar su destino. Uno de los guardianes de la princesa el maestro Pakku lo encontró y lo escoltó de regreso sus habitaciones, pero la princesa Yue se las ingenió para entrevistarse con él y por un tiempo fue la mujer más feliz de la Tribu del Norte.

Se veían a escondidas, antes de que la luna desapareciera del cielo y se despedían en medio de lamentos, besos y suspiros jurando que se reunirían a la noche siguiente. Una noche que la princesa no tuvo cuidado su nodriza descubrió que se quedaba ver con el guerrero lobo y la reprendió duramente dándola a entender que era injusto que ella fuera tan feliz mientras su pueblo sufría por culpa del rechazo a la gente de fuego. Pero Yue no entendía, estaba demasiado feliz y enamorada, que la mujer no tuvo más alternativa que hablar con el padre de la princesa.

Arnook estaba furioso, pero no podía castigar al guerrero lobo por haber seducido a su hermosa hija porque lo necesitaban y sabía lo valiosa era la alianza con las gentes del sur, por otra parte no entregaría a su hija al enemigo a causa de la cólera fría que sentía, así que optó por la siguiente solución: Lanzarían un ataque definitivo para acabar con el enemigo, a la cabeza de los guerreros lobo iría Sokka. La princesa al saber la noticia se angustió mucho y trató de impedirlo, pero fue en vano.

Sokka estaba seguro de que vencería, de que a pesar de que la flota de Zhao era de metal ellos tenían la ventaja de la luna, fue lo que le dijo para consolarla. La princesa tuvo que conformarse con ver angustiada como se alejaba la flota del puerto del norte para hacer frente a la gente de la nación del Fuego.

Pero para mala fortuna del guerrero lobo la suerte no le era favorable en el ataque. Las gentes de fuego estaban preparadas y se defendieron fieramente de los ataques sorpresa de la gente de agua, la lucha fue encarnizada, la nieve se tiñó de negro y las aguas enrojecieron conforme se prolongaba la batalla. Desesperada Yue corrió al oasis de los espíritus y pidió consejo a los peces, los cuales le dijeron que en ese momento el almirante Zhao y su amado se hallaban en un fiero combate, y que Sokka debido a su juventud e inexperiencia tenía todas las de perder.

Ella ofreció hacerlo que ellos quisieran con tal de salvarlo, los peces Koi no la escucharon, porque sabían que era muy peligroso, pero Koh, el que engaña, si la escuchó, le dijo que la única forma de salvar al joven y a su pueblo, era que ella se convirtiera en la representante de la luna matando al pez koi blanco, la princesa dudó, finalmente se sumergió en las aguas del oasis, sacó al pez blanco del agua y esperó hasta que dejara de moverse. Los espíritus a través de un sueño le alertaron sobre la decisión de su hija, pero llegó corriendo al lugar solo para ver como los cabellos del color de la espuma desaparecían en medio de un resplandor azul.

En ese momento se escuchó un terrible estruendo, una inmensa tormenta que venía del sur se extendió en el horizonte, se escuchó un ruido espantoso, todo se volvió rojo y una inmensa ola las costas de la tribu Agua acabando con el enemigo, pero también con numerosos miembros del norte y algunos aliados, pero las agua no habían estado ni tan limpias ni tan heladas en mucho tiempo.

El hijo del jefe Hakkoda fue encontrado inconsciente en las playas del lugar. Cuando despertó lo último que recordaba era que habían llegado a la Tribu Agua del norte, no podía recordar por qué estaba ahí o que había sucedido. Unos guerreros lobos lo hallaron desconcertado observando el brillo de la luna llena y lo llevaron ante el apenado jefe Arnook. Sokka de la tribu agua del sur abandonó el norte cuando la dispersa flota de su padre finalmente llegó al norte, el guerrero padecía una terrible amnesia de los días previos al tsunami y no se le volvió a ver por esos rumbos nunca más.

Las historia nos cuenta que el joven vivió muchas otras aventuras, al lado de su hermana sus amigos, aunque las crónicas difieren si él finalmente se unió con una doncella que lo rescató de las garras del Unagui o si se quedó con una joven que había sido criada por tejones topo.

No diremos que a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego le durara mucho el gusto de acabar con su rival, poco tiempo después las noticias que le llegaron decían que la mujer más bella en las cuatro naciones era la hija de Hakkoda de la Tribu Agua del Sur, _pero esa es una historia que debe de ser contada en otro momento_ – sonrió la amable ancianita a los cuatro jóvenes que escuchaban absortos.

* * *

_**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	4. Leyenda

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a **_Rubymoon-Faith_** , **_Hinoiri-san_**, _**Kahia-chan **_e **_Impossible Love a Jinko fan_** .

Agradezco especialmente a _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ por su labor como beta.

* * *

Renacimiento o Colonia

4.- Leyenda

* * *

_La herborista de una ciudad perdida en la Nación del Fuego me contó la siguiente historia_:

Les contaré la historia de los jinetes que dicen que se pueden ver en las planicies del reino Tierra las noches sin luna. Sucedió en tiempos en que las justas y torneos, el código de caballería y el amor cortés iban quedando atrás, por aquel entonces experimentaban un corto periodo de paz, lo cual permitió el renacimiento de la cultura, el amor cortés pasaba de moda, las artes había empezado a cambiar la fisonomía de la dorada capital de los señores del fuego, los grandes palacios de los primeros círculos desafiaban la imaginación de las gentes

Pero no todo era tan perfecto.

Él había sido el guerrero más valiente del que se tuviera memoria, aun cuando no era de noble cuna y menos un maestro fuego, era considerado uno de los guerreros más valientes que había dado esa nación a los suyos. Gracias a su destacado papel en el campo de batalla de su señor, éste le había otorgado una pequeña casa en una villa en las provincias de las Islas. La gente lo quería, había discípulos que llegaban de lejanas tierras para buscarlo.

Fue entonces que uno de los hombres más nobles de la Nación, y uno de sus benefactores en su juventud, mandó por él urgentemente. De acuerdo al mensaje del halcón lagarto debía de presentarse a uno de los edificios cercanos al palacio Imperial lo antes posible.

El caballero marchó acompañado solo de su montura, su mejor espada bajo el brazo y unos días más tarde se presentó en el sitio donde había sido convocado. Fue recibido tan pronto se anunció y conducido a toda prisa frente a uno de los hombres más nobles y poderosos de la Nación.

- Pian Dao, eres el mejor guerrero de nuestra nación, has servido noblemente a nuestro Señor y en estos tiempos de adversidad necesitamos de tu ayuda

- Estoy aquí para servirle

- nuestro señor ha sido amenazado de muerte por un grupo de forajidos del reino tierra a raíz de que capturó y ejecutó a un viejo bandido que asolaba las planicies de nuestros territorios desde Ba Sing se hasta los límites de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

- Dicen que se trata de la gente del Emblema Carmesí

- Una cofradía de asesinos – dijo sopesando la situación

- Y eso no es todo, dicen que su gente juró vengar la muerte de su antiguo líder y que han enviado a sus mejores hombres para asesinarlo

- ¿dónde se encuentra tu señor ahora?

- Lo hemos escondido en un palacio distinto desde que recibimos la amenaza, ya han tratado de matarlo tres veces, no sabemos cómo lo encuentran, por eso necesitamos que identifiques al asesino y descubras la conjura contra nuestro señor.

El espadanchín guardó silencio. Era un hombre noble, pero tenía malos antecedentes, había participado en numerosas conjuras en palacio y tenía fuertes lazos de amistad con el encargado de la prisión de máxima seguridad de la Nación del Fuego y del mismísimo Príncipe Ozai, ya que una de sus hijas era compañera de juego de la princesa.

- Si lo haces serás eternamente recompensado –hizo una pausa – pero si fallas, será mejor que nunca regreses a la capital

- Atraparé a los asesinos

- No esperábamos menos de un guerrero de su talla

Pian Dao no dijo más y empezó a observar. Todos los servidores eran confiables y habían servido por años a la familia. El señor tenía fama de ser mecenas de artistas y guerreros por igual; sus palacios estaban repletos de pinturas y esculturas de dragones y doncellas celestiales de la mitología fueguina con los rasgos de las siete hijas del noble.

Lo asignaron que asumiera el cargo del responsable de la vigilancia del lugar y lo dejaron pasear para comprobar los sistemas de seguridad y supervisar a los hombres que iban de un lado a otro. La señora del noble y sus hijas habían sido enviadas a la residencia de verano para no exponerlas a peligros innecesarios.

Por dos noches seguidas no halló nada en particular, pero a la tercera noche se encontró con una de las doncellas, de largos cabellos negros que le tapaban la mitad del rostro, merodeando uno de los pasillos con una bandeja de alimentos. La doncella sonrió apenada, se disculpó y dijo que se había perdido. El guerrero observó, pensó que era hermosa, que tal vez la buscaría en otro momento para saber quién era, pero estaba tan ocupado en su misión que pronto la olvidó. Horas más tarde, un intruso trató de entrar a la habitación donde estaba el señor del lugar, Pian Dao llegó corriendo con un grupo de guardias, mientras una figura huía por los tejados del lugar.

Siguió a la figura que no dejaba de correr por las azoteas, sus cabellos ondeaban al viento, él corrió y tiró una de sus mangas, descubriendo un brazo de mujer con un tatuaje de color carmesí, característico del gremio de asesinos. Ella le arrojó unos polvos en los ojos y cortó el aire del lugar un latigazo en su tobillo que lo hizo dar un traspié. En lo que recuperaba el equilibrio la asesina desapareció en los límites de la propiedad.

El guerrero estaba furioso. El señor solo había acertado a decir que había sido un espectro, de cabellos negros y ropajes del color de la muerte. Estaba firmemente convencido en que debían traer a algunos sacerdotes del fuego para exorcizar el lugar, pues había empezado a creer que sus enemigos no le habían enviado asesinos comunes, sino demonios.

Por la noche, Pian Dao caminaba disgustado de un lado a otro. En eso se cruzó en su camino con la mujer que había hallado perdida en los pasillos que sonrió. Él decidió trabar una conversación con ella. Se enteró que llevaba algún tiempo sirviendo a la familia, que conocía perfectamente a todas y cada una de las hijas del señor y que tenía una extraña fascinación por preguntar sobre la vida de un guerrero de su talla mientras le ofrecía un poco de té, haciéndolo envanecerse un poco de su persona hasta que le llamaron la atención a la doncella. Cuando finalmente la joven se alejó, el té estaba frío y Pian Dao ya no lo bebió.

Horas más tarde, los corredores del lugar descubrieron que todos los guardias habían perdido el sentido. Recordó a los sacerdotes y a la mujer que le había llevado el té por la tarde. Corrió a donde estaban los servidores, pero todos estaban dormidos y no había rastro de la mujer que ocultaba su rostro y menos de los sacerdotes. Corrió desesperado a la habitación de su señor para descubrir a una mujer de vestiduras púrpuras y cabellos oscuros se inclinaba frente a la cama de su señor.

Él desenvainó su espada, ella hizo resonar su látigo y sonrió al reconocerlo. Era la mujer que tantas veces se había cruzado en su camino, ¡ya decía que se le hacía sospechosa, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría infiltrada en el lugar!

- ¡tú! – exclamó

- Sí, yo, ¿algún problema?

- ¡me engañaste para acercarte a mi señor!

- Pobrecito…. Engañado – dijo adoptando una postura defensiva - ¡qué pena me da tu caso!

- ¡me usaste!

- No fue tan difícil – dijo sonriendo

Pian Dao estaba realmente molesto.

- ¡aléjate de mi señor!

- ¡es el asesino de mi padre! – gritó - ¡debe pagar sangre con sangre!

- ¡apártate o te mataré!

- ¡juré que lo vengaría!

La espada trataba de cortar el látigo. El guerrero se valía inútilmente de sus técnicas más depuradas, pero lo hacía en vano. Ella era una asesina experta, se movía ágilmente haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades para esquivarlo. Su señor peligraba, debería de acabar con ella…

Entonces ella silbó y en unos instantes apareció un shirshou cerca de la ventana. La mujer sonrió, lanzó lo que parecía un ataque directo contra Pian Dao. Él estaba listo para devolver el ataque, cuando de último momento, la mujer del tatuaje cambió de dirección y se arrojó por la ventana, fue a dar a la terraza, dio una pirueta y cayó en su montura.

Pian Dao corrió al sitio donde estaba su señor, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gritó y juró que la atraparía y vengaría a su señor; ella le replicó que eso sucedería hasta que los infiernos se congelaran. Él le prometió que se encontrarían, así fuera en el mismísimo infierno.

Se cuenta que desde ese día persiguió a la mujer del shirshou, montado en el lagarto más veloz que tenía. Nunca regresó a su apacible casa de las provincias.

De la mujer se cuentan cientos de historias, que tenía la habilidad de moverse a voluntad, que se le veía merodear posadas para ganar cientos de monedas de oro, que desaparecía cada que su shirshou identificaba que su perseguidor se acercaba al lugar donde se hallaban y que en ocasiones se daba el lujo de presentarse frente a él en los momentos inesperados.

Los años pasaron, los tiempos cambiaron, la persecución no seguía, el guerrero fue convocado por el mismísimo señor del fuego a palacio, pero nunca se quedaba muchos días, la idea de atrapar a la mujer responsable del asesinato de su mecenas lo obsesionaba a tal grado que no notó que el tiempo pasaba, se hacía viejo y a veces se preguntaba si en realidad seguía en la empresa por recuperar su honor o si lo hacía porque con el tiempo se había vuelto una costumbre para los dos.

La leyenda dice que la persecución continúa aun cuando hace mucho esos dos pasaron al mundo de los espíritus.

* * *

_**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	5. Epoca Actual

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Agradezco sus rvw a **_Rubymoon-Faith_**, _**Hinoiri-san**_, _** Kahia-chan**_

Por favor disculpen, creo q hoy había demasiada azúcar en mi sangre.

* * *

Edad Contemporánea o Época Actual

4.-_** Fluffy **_(AU)

* * *

Era un verano en isla Kyoshi. Los más jóvenes se divierten por los bosques cerca el golfo que desemboca en el hogar del Unagui. Para él es una experiencia exótica, para él el verano significaba olas, arena y diversión cerca del puerto, pero no estaba mal. Nada mal a decir verdad, el clima era perfecto la gente lo había recibido amablemente.

Su novia había sido la de la idea de que pasaran el verano en su nuevo hogar, casi no podían verse en el año y todo se resumía a llamadas telefónicas, horas en el chat y esporádicas escapadas sorpresa para compensar la ausencia. Cerró los ojos, acampar no había sido mala idea, salvo los mosquitos que buscaban desesperadamente su sangre, el clima era agradable y no tenía nada de qué quejarse, bueno,_ casi _nada.

- Cariñito de azúcar

- Caramelito – le respondió

- Pequeña bolita de queso

- ¿Si cariño?

- mi precioso pedacito de gematita- dijo con a voz más dulce

- ¡Ty Lee por favor! - dijo sonrojado - muero de la vergüenza

- ¡nadie nos está escuchando! – dijo sonriendo – solo trataba de llamar tu atención

- No era necesario…

- No me estabas escuchando - dijo enfadada

- ¡claro que sí!

- ¡a ver de que hablaba!

- Eh…. – la verdad es que se había perdido en sus pensamientos después de que ella dijera por enésima vez lo emocionada que estaba de estudiar danza en la Universidad de Isla, que estaba emocionada por ser la primer extranjera aceptada como guerrera Kyoshi, que las alumnas del Taller Coreográfico Avatar Kyoshi la trataban muy bien, que había empezado a enseñarles algunos de sus pasos a las alumnas más pequeñas que le habían asignado- del bonito uniforme verde… eh… del significado del hilo de seda…. Eh…

- ¡Ya veo toda la atención que me pones! – dijo en un tono melodramático

- ¡no te enojes por favor – dijo tratando de calmarla

Entonces la chica rió. Haru sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, de nuevo estaba jugando.

- ¡Ty Lee!

- Diez centavos por lo que pensabas

- Necesitarás más que diez centavos señorita

- ¡dime Haru!, ¡has estado muy pensativo! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – anda, ¡cuentame!

- Pensaba en muchas cosas…

La chica tuvo que pasar a la acción y empezó a besarlo.

- Bien…. Pensaba en el concurso

- La pieza que enviaste era magnífica - dijo mientras lo tiraba en el césped

- Pero están los mejores escultores de todo el reino tierra, los críticos serán muy severos

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, eres bueno

- Más bien tengo la suerte de contar con mi musa - dijo besándola

Ty Lee sonrió.

- También pensaba en el pasado, hace días que siento que todo regresa como un extraño deja vu…

- ¿en el tiempo que creo que estas recordando?

- si

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció al recordar los días de la Caída de Ozai y se apartó de él . Aun cuando su memoria fallaba en ciertos momentos que parecían un sueño, en otros eran recuerdos demasiado vívidos y dolorosos. Imágenes de personas que quería que se habían ido para siempre de una forma u otra, de los horribles combates, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer…. Los pájaros cantaban, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y el Unagui descansaba en las profundidades del lecho marino.

- Fueron días oscuros – dijo Haru

- No quiero recordarlos

- Pero no debemos olvidarlos

- Nunca –dijo la chica de ojos grises con vehemencia – nunca en la vida

- Y también estaba pensando en esto –dijo tomando la mano de la chica que llevaba aquel anillo de piedra que hace tiempo le había dado

- Es uno de mis tesoros

- Te lo cabio

- ¡por nada del mundo lo cambiaría!, ¡es que aun no sabes lo que significa para mí!

- Piénsalo bien querida, tal vez te convenga

- ¿qué me ofreces?

- Bueno… te ofrezco…

- La oferta debe de ser buena

- muchas noches a tu lado

- Mmmm... no suena tan mal – dijo riendo- pero no es suficiente

- días buenos, días malos, días extraños, un maestro tierra que estará a tu lado todos los días que los espíritus le tengan asignados – dijo mientras le ofrecía otro anillo con un grabado de un loto - ¿qué dices Ty Lee?, ¿aceptas la oferta?, ¿me darás el anillo de piedra?

- Haru… tu sabes lo que significó para mi, fue mi luz en tiempos de adversidad

- Lo sé, y por eso quiero que lo dejes ir, ya es tiempo de llevarlo a ya sabes donde

- ¿al _monte del destino_? – dijo en tono burlón

- Si así quieres llamarlo

La chica guardó silencio, observó por última vez el anillo y lo sacó de su mano y se lo entregó al maestro tierra, que con cuidado deslizó el otro aro en su dedo.

- Puede que en un principio pasaremos tiempos difíciles – dijo el chico emocionado - pero algún día yo seré un gran escultor y tú tendrás tu propia academia de danza…

- Y tu querido señor-bigotes-de-pez-gato, compartirás mi karma y tendrás la obligación de ayudarme a mantener el aura rosa que nos rodea

- Ty lee

- ¿si?

- ¿Tú crees que dondequiera que se encuentren se acuerden de nosotros?

- Eso espero, Haru, eso espero

* * *

_**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	6. Futurista

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. El término_ Ghola_ empleado en este fic fue retomado de la saga de _Dune_ de Frank Herbert, para más información consulten esa saga.

Hice este fic por diversión y _juro solemnemente que no caí el lado rosa al lado oscuro de la fuerza_ XD

Gracias por sus rvw **_Rubymoon-Faith_** (creo q me pasé de cursi XP), a _**Sifu Sihaya**_ (grax!!!, el pequeño no aprece en la escena n_n), _**Kahia-chan**_ (n_n u see... no más azucar para mi XP)

* * *

Futurista

6.-Sci fi

* * *

- _Bruja del Agua_

- ¿qué sucede _Sombra_? – dijo Katara extrañada al ver emerger a una de las sombras detrás de la columna a la chica pálida

- Te buscan

- Nadie enviaría a una sombra por mi – dijo sin bajar la guardia

- Es el chico tatuado

- ¿qué pasa con Aang?

- Creo que tiene problemas con la chica ciega

- ¿tu como lo sabes?

- Paseaba por ahí

- si , claro... seguro es otra de tus trampas, tengo un paciente que atender – dijo molesta

- bien, puede esperar o esos dos destruirán el experimento de cristales de Pakku

- ¿cómo sé que no mientes?

Mai sacó un pedazo de un cristal azul brillante y se lo arrojó a la Bruja del Agua que tardó una fracción de segundo en reconocer un fragmento del proyecto de cristales transportadores de Pakku.

- creo que era parte de esos bonitos cilindros con cristales blancos y azules que se estrellaron después del movimiento de...

- ¡ay no!, ¡otra vez!, ¡me harán trabajar por semanas!- dijo saliendo disparada en dirección al edificio Kuruk - ¡no volverán a destruirlo!

Mai desempolvó las manos, verificó que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo y se dirigió a las habitaciones del Ala del Dragón. Pasó por los sensores que reconocieron sus pupilas, sus huellas digitales y su tipo de sangre antes de permitirle da un paso más allá de la zona de acceso restringido.

oooOooo

El descansaba en la cámara de vacío cinco minutos más de lo previsto. Aun no se reponía de las consecuencias de la famosa batalla de _Ravana_ que había tenido lugar hace unos cuantos días en el lejano planeta de Agni III. Su misión era rescatar a _Sita_, enésimo alias de Hakkoda Katara, porque las ondas de su identificador infra muscular no dejaban de emitir el llamado de auxilio desde que habían perdido la comunicación de su grupo de avanzada. Mientras Gyatso Aang se había encargado de pelar con el hombre que se hacía llamar el señor Fénix, él había arriesgado su vida cuando su el asesino de su familia trató de aniquilar a Katara.

Estaba vivo de milagro. De hecho lo primero que pensó al despertar es que probablemente habrían tenido que clonarlo, la marca de su cara y la fea cicatriz en su vientre lo hicieron respirar aliviado. El impacto había sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no se molestó porque el color de la cicatriz fuera de un tono tan oscuro como la piel de la _Bruja del Agua_, era posible que hubiera tenido que hacer uso de las habilidades taumatúrgicas de su tribu para que no fuera necesario clonarlo.

Escuchó el sonido antes de que emergiera de las sombras que proyectaba la máscara azul que decoraba una de las paredes de su habitación. Era una artista de las sombras, podía viajar a donde quisiera y como quisiera siempre y cuando hubiera una sobra a su disposición. Era una de las mejores espías con las que contaba su gente, en numerosas ocasiones había estado a punto de pedirla como su guardaespaldas personal pero algo lo había detenido.

- Mei, no te esperaba, es un gusto verte

- Lo mismo digo

- Es raro que vengas a visitarme...

- Zuko – dijo mientras daba un rápido vistazo a la habitación - me pediste que viniera cuando sucediera de nuevo

- ¿sucedió de nuevo? – dijo tomando su bata roja

- Si – dijo ayudándole al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego a atarse la bata dándole un rápido vistazo a su nueva cicatriz- _otra vez_ mataron a Jet

- No sé porque no me extraña…¿ahora quién o que fue?, un Dai- Lee ,una noble causa suicida o tal vez una de sus múltiples novias

- su última novia accidentalmente lo arrojó del balcón del último piso del edificio Aridoshi después de encontrarlo con Jin en … bueno, tu sabes cómo es Jet, no es necesario entrar en detalles

- Yo le dije a su enésimo _ghola_ que no se metiera con el _ghola_ de Azula, que ya lo había matado antes

- No era necesario, se supone que conservan todas sus memorias pasadas

- Olvidas que a mí se me ordena reactivar a cada Jet que recrean

- Pensé que en esta ocasión no sería así

- Es mi obligación, es un acuerdo con la gente de la gente Ba Sing Se

- le dije a Azula V que no valía la pena que se fijara en él, pero los dos la conocemos muy bien

- ¿Es la quinta vez que lo mata en el año?

- La séptima de hecho

- ¿y qué dice Bumi?

- No mucho, lo mismo de siempre, que fue una suerte que el Jet original se ofreciera como voluntario en el experimento _Ghoaul_, de lo contrario habríamos perdido su valiosa información genética

- Ya están a punto de despertar a su reemplazo, los _Freedom_ no notarán la diferencia

- ¿versión corregida y aumentada?

- Así es

- No estás aquí solo porque en un momento de tu vida te interesó Jet

- ¡Zuko!

- ¡vamos!, no mientas, no hay alguien en las cuatro naciones que no enloqueciera por él

- Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de mi

- Es que no te dejas – dijo picado

- No está permitido - dijo mientras procuraba desviar la conversación a puertos más seguros - además, si te quejas por que Jet tiene club de fans, deberías de ver al menos la correspondencia que recibimos para ti

- Bueno… es el precio de la fama

- Sí , claro – dijo molesta

- ¿qué sucede?

- Tu tío

- ¿qué pasa con el tío Iroh?

- La Sociedad del Loto Blanco

- ¡Ah!, eso – dijo restándole importancia

- Es importante Zuko

- ¿qué dicen?

- Que hay pocas o nulas posibilidades de hallar el paradero de Lady Ursa

Zuko guardó silencio y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Casi podía escuchar los gritos de Hakkoda Sokka, que se encargaba de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas del equipo de élite Lobos del Sur, mas allá podía escuchar el movimiento de la tierra estremecerse, probablemente Toph o alguna de las gentes entrenando para la siguiente batalla.

- si nos dieras el mechón de cabello que guardas, nosotros podríamos

- No se los voy a dar, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella

- Piénsalo bien, tendrías un _ghola _de tu madre

- Un _ghola_ sería manchar su memoria

- Azula está de acuerdo en que la recreen por métodos artificiales

- Pero yo no, no sería lo mismo, al menos no para mi

- Es tu decisión

Zuko se volvió a ella y la observó de arriba abajo con descaro, alta, pálida como siempre, que ni un larga temporada en _Ember Island_ había conseguido darle color a su piel, cabellos negros como los cuervos del santuario de Agni, vestidos rojos que desafortunadamente la cubría por completo, el uniforme que la identificaba como miembro de las Sombras de Alto rango.

Esa irritante expresión neutra que había aprendido en la mentada Academia de las Sombras, le inquietaba, antes de ingresar ella era como un libro abierto, e incluso reía de las tonterías que hacían, pero después de pasar por ese tétrico sitio de adiestramiento menta y corporal, se había hecho una con las sombras. Había escuchado que había disputado los premios con Ty Lee y su hermana, pero él sabía que en algún sitio de esa fría máscara había algo para hacer volver a la antigua Mai.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Yo quería saber…

- ¿sí?

- quería saber si ya estabas mejor de tu herida

- Sano rápidamente, Agni ha sido benevolente conmigo – dijo mientras sonreía - creí que ya habías dado un vistazo

La chica pálida se sobresaltó y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, a Zuko le apreció un gesto encantador.

- ¿por qué tanto interés en la herida?

- Es algo puramente profesional – dijo recuperando su palidez habitual

- Ah, cierto

- Quisiera saber que medios ocupó la bruja del sur para restañar la herida, ¿fue piel artificial?, ¿tejidos hechos a base de polímeros? ¿no me dirás que es verdad el mito de que emplean su propia sangre para curar?

- En realidad no sé

- Pero…

- Perdí la conciencia después de que me dispararan, ¿quieres ver la herida con detalle?

- Quisiera verla con detalle para hacer el informe...

- ah, si...el i_nforme_

El príncipe de la nación del Fuego abrió su bata y dejó ver la herida en su vientre. Mai se acercó y tocó con cuidado la marca que el fuego había dejado, deslizando a unos milímetros de la superficie sus dedos. De pronto él tomo su mano y la llevó a su nariz.

- ¡qué haces!

- Tambien observo

- ¡Zuko!

- Quería saber si todavía eras humana, o si es cierto que te transformaron en una máquina de muerte

- ¡me conoces bien! – dijo tratando de zafar su mano

- ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se qué creer, estas molesta, tu no sueles fruncir así el ceño, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan enojada?

- ¡arriesgaste tu vida por ella!

- ¡tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

- ¡sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvarte!

- ¿a ella no?

- Es de otra tribu, es enemiga, su futuro no me importa, ¡me importa el tuyo y el de nadie más!

- ¿por qué?

- Porque… porque yo….¡porque así deben ser las cosas!

Zuko dejo ir su mano decepcionado del comentario, ella se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, pero no podía caer en ese juego, sabía lo peligroso que era, además en cualquier momento regresaría la_ bruja del agua_ hecha una furia cuando descubriera que la había engañado con tal de entrar a las habitaciones de Zuko.

- Entonces todo fue una obligación, desde el principio- escuchó

- ¿qué?

- En realidad tu nunca me has querido, yo era solo un niño con el que te obligaban a jugar tus padres como dicen los informes de inteligencia

- ¡sabes que no es cierto!

- ¡para ti siempre es una obligación!

- ¡claro que no!

- Entonces demuéstramelo

Ella se acercó con paso firme y amenazador.

- Bien…

En eso un grito se escuchó por los pasillos, los detectores del exterior del pasillo anunciaron un disturbio en el ambiente, algunas cámaras mostraron en el sitio hasta donde hace unos momentos estaba el holograma de un pendón de la nación del fuego las imágenes de Hakkoda Katara hecha una furia.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Mai!!!!!!

- Lo olvidé – dijo ella

- ¿qué sucede?

- Ah sí, engañé a la _Bruja del Agua_ con tal de verte y no creo que esté muy contenta

- ¿qué?

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo alejándose de Zuko

- ¡no te puedes ir!

- Ni loca me quedo a presenciar su escena acarameladita

- ¿qué tonterías dices?

- ¡por favor!, ¡sé por qué arriesgaste tu vida por ella!

- ¿qué?

- Sé que la quieres - dijo con un tono acre

Zuko dejó escapar una risa que la puso de peor humor.

- ¡no te rías

- Trato de no hacerlo, ¡las puntadas aún me duelen!

- ¡no te rías de mi!

- ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡esta celosa!

- ¡cómo voy a estar celosa!

- ¡lo estás!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mai!!!!!!!!!!!! – se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito y vieron el holograma de Katara destruyendo un viejo jarrón con el dibujo de un fénix

- No está enojada - dijo pidiendo otro ángulo a la cámara - esta hecha una fiera

- ¡destruyó una reliquia!

- Ah , sí, la favorita de mi padre, no importa

- Pero…

- ¿quieres que esté realmente enojada? – dijo acercándose a ella

- ¿qué?

- Llévame contigo

- ¿QUE?

- Quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos

- Pero… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás loco?, ¡los protocolos!, ¡la S_ombra_!

- ¡al demonio los protocolos y la _Sombra_!

- Zuko….

- Qué debo hacer para convencerte, ¡ah!, ¡ya recuerdo!

El se acercó y la empujó hasta quedar frente a la pared, los hologramas vibraban, Katara estaba verificando su identidad para ingresar en el lugar, entonces Zuko besó a Mai al tiempo en que la empujaba en las sombras. Cuando la chica pálida abrió los ojos ya no estaban en palacio, sino en la lejana villa familiar de Ember Island XII, en la frotera de la línea de asteroides.

- Olvidas también se deslizarme en las sombras

- Pero Hakkoda Ka…

- No importa, puede gritar lo que quiera, tardarán días en encontrarnos

- ¡Pero iba a curarte!

- Creo que solo tú puedes curarme

- Pero las _Sombras_ no tardarán en….y el _ghola_ de Jet y los prot…

- Las _Sombras_ no pueden meterse con la novia del Señor del Fuego, quedan abajo de ella

- ¿qué?

- Te elegí a ti Mai, desde hace mucho tiempo

- Pero…

- Pero si tú no quieres estar a mi lado lo entenderé , si estas enojada regresaremos en instantes a palacio y haremos frente a la _Bruja del Agua_, pero tú tienes la última palabra

Mai observó al príncipe de la nación del Fuego, fue entonces que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

- Me quedará a tu lado Zuko

Zuko sonrió.

- Quizá debíamos enviar al nuevo _ghola_ de Jet para que se haga cargo de la enfurecida maestra agua

- Me parece una excelente idea… ¿Cuántos dices que creó Bumi?

- Cientos….de aquí a 10 generaciones

- daré la orden por la red Hawki- E, Sokka puede hacerse cargo de Jet, apuesto a que le divertirá enfrenatrse a sus ganchos

- ...

- mientras disfrutamos del atardecer en las Islas

- Zuko

- ¿sí?

_- Odio el color anaranjado_

- Lo sé

- _Tengo hambre_

- También lo sé

- tengo sed

- buscaremos algo que beber

- Zuko

- ¿sí?

- No te odio

- Yo también te quiero Mai - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura

* * *

_**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	7. Tabú

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

n_n

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios a **_Sifu Sihaya_** (por favor escríbelo!!!!)y _**Rubymoon-Faith **(justamente en Kenny pensaba, miles de formas de morir a manos de Azula! XP)_.

Técnicamente traté de romper con el canon XP

* * *

"Rompe Cannon"

7.- Categoría Aleatoria

**Tabú**

* * *

- Ni aun así te apiadarás de mi

- No

- No tienes corazón – dijo entre sollozos

- Alguna vez lo tuve – dijo mientras la veía con un sentimiento de furia - pero lo congelaste y cuando se rompió se fragmentó para siempre

La mujer de cabellos castaños enjugó dignamente, alisó los bordes de su sari rojo como el color de la sangre, el lunar rojo destacaba sobre su piel morena, pero la decisión del joven de ojos grises no tenía marcha atrás, ella había desobedecido y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Soy inocente – fue lo último que dijo antes que los sacerdotes vinieran por ella, pero él no le creyó –en el fondo lo sabes

- eso no lo sé

- Me someteré a la prueba para demostrarlo

- Los dos sabemos que nadie sobrevive, adiós Katara

- Adiós Aang

Tan solo tres lunas atrás eran la pareja más feliz de la aldea, él se dedicaba a recorrer todos los sitios de la zona que requerían de sus servicios en su bisonte volador, desde bajar a un pequeño gato- vampiro de un árbol, llevar un poco de viento para una embarcación de pescadores e incluso llevar un poco de agua a la parcela de un campesino que se quejaba por el mal clima que estaba acabando con su cosecha de amadas coles; mientras tanto ella se encargaba de curar a todos los enfermos que acudían a su lado. Por la tarde se reunían para compartir los alimentos y verlos atardeceres, eran sus primeros tiempos de casados, él le tejía coronas de flores y ella lo colmaba de besos y caricias haciéndolo el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Para él ella era la representación del amor y la compasión en la tierra. La conocía de vista cuando acompañaba a su hermano en los viajes a las Islas, la había visto crecer, dejar su larga trenza para retomar el tocado de las mujeres adultas de su Tribu, había sido un amor silencioso, donde sus miradas habían sido cómplices de todo.

Finalmente se había armado de valor y la había pedido por esposa a su padre, un marino del sur, que después de muchos alegatos la había dotado de un rebaño de venados – alce, muchas pieles de animales del ártico para comerciar y numerosas piezas de la Tribu Agua a la que pertenecía..

Hasta ese funesto día en que el extraño apareció.

Era un hombre del oeste, sus ropas y sus rasgos lo delataban. Llegó pidiendo asilo a la aldea de las montañas pero nadie quiso ayudarlo, era uno de ellos, de los hombres de la región del fuego, de los destructores, los que acababan con aldeas enteras, en las condiciones que estaba solo podía tratarse de un desertor.

Las otras curanderas no quisieron atenderlo, temían que fuera atacarlos, la gente no quería el oro que les ofrecía, decía que era la perdición de los hombres. Entonces llegaron al noticias a la joven de ojos azules, que enfadada pidió que la llevaran ante el extranjero, nadie que necesitara su ayuda debería ser abandonado a la deriva, nadie por malvado que fuera merecía ese trato.

No parecía un guerrero experimentado, era demasiado joven, pero llevaba una espada en la espalda, vestía ropas que podía haber conseguido en cualquier villa del reino Tierra, pero sus ojos eran claros y brillantes como el sol, los huesos se le marcaban en el rostro y tenía una terrible cicatriz de hace años que había marcado el que podía haber sido un agraciado rostro y no hablaba mucho.

Katara le ofreció comida y alimento, curó unas heridas menores que tenía. Por sus características pensó que ese hombre habría peleado recientemente con maestros tierra, porque conocía las marcas que dejaban sus impactos. El trató de pagar con oro, pero ella dijo que no, que lo había hecho de buena voluntad y que una buen acción no debía de ser recompensada con dinero.

El joven le ofreció una daga con empuñadura de perla, pero ella no la aceptó, le dijo que ella curaba, no destruía, que por eso no podía llevar un arma con ella, él la dijo que le serviría en cualquier cosa que pidiera, ella rió, dijo que le agradecía, pero no necesitaba nada, que su esposo se encargaría de darle cualquier cosa que deseaba, ella le ofreció un atado con vivieres y le dijo como llegar al pueblo más cercano, el joven de ojos dorados no sabía cómo compensar todo lo que había hecho por él, se acercó a ella, y besó su frente como señal de respeto antes de salir del lugar.

Cuando regresó a casa se encontró con que Aang había regresado antes y la esperaba para contarle de la última aventura que había vivido al lado de unos niños en la playa. Ella le habló del extranjero, lo cual le preocupó de sobremanera, su esposa era joven y no conocía bien las normas de su gente, trató de explicarle que lo que había hecho no era correcto, al final esa noche pelaron y durmieron espalda con espalda.

A la mañana siguiente uno de los sacerdotes se presentó con una queja formal. Decía que algunas de las mujeres de la aldea se quejaban que la conducta de la joven esposa había sido indecorosa, que iba en contra de las normas y leyes de la tribu, que debía de ser castigada. El joven trató de defenderá, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue el testimonio de una joven que decía que había visto al extranjero besar apasionadamente a la joven a cambio de sus servicios y que ella había aceptado sin poner reparo alguno.

El joven esposo se volvió muerto de celos a la joven morena que apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaban, no podía negar que el extranjero la había besado, pero había sido algo fraternal, nada que pudiera dar lugar a malinterpretaciones, los ojos grises de su esposo se estremecieron como si fueran las nubes de una tormenta, le ordenó que regresara a casa, que él se encargaría de resolver el gran problema que le había causado. La joven furiosa, no comprendía la razón de ese comportamiento tan absurdo por ayudar a un extranjero, regresó a casa y cerró de un portazo.

La gente empezó a murmurar que era grosera, malvada, coqueta, que desafiaba las reglas, que no había sido una buena elección del joven de ojos grises, que ponía por los suelos la reputación de las mujeres de su tierra, que era una vergüenza, que debía de pasar por el ritual del fuego, que la respetaría como en las leyendas si era inocente, en caso contrario el fuego al consumiría.

Por la tarde llegaron los sacerdotes, la joven había llorado cuando su esposo le había dado a conocer la resolución de la gente de su pueblo, ella se defendió, gritó, no hubo palabra que sacara de su error a su celoso marido. Finalmente tuvo que vestir el sari rojo con el que había contraído matrimonio hace apenas unos meses, adornó sus pies con ajorcas; brazaletes y pulseras de oro tintineaban en sus brazos, cruzó unas palabras con su marido y se dirigió al centro de la villa.

Ahí había una pira de fuego y un camino oscuro que desprendía chispas, había sido rápidamente armado y encendido por los pobladores, decían que tenía piedras provenientes del volcán más cercano para que las temperaturas bajo la capa de cenizas fueran efectivamente abrasadoras. La joven de ojos azules se volvió nerviosa a la concurrencia, su esposo no podía sostenerle la mirada. Ella suspiró, podría congelar fácilmente las cenizas, pero entonces no le creerían. Esperó a que los sacerdotes dictaran su sentencia, para que las mujeres del lugar se acercaran, la insultaran, la despojaran de sus símbolos de matrimonio, sus joyas, despeinaran sus cabellos y destrozaran su hermoso vestido antes de pasar por la capa de cenizas y dirigirse a la pira.

Dio un último vistazo y dio un paso en el camino de cenizas, al principio no parecía tan caliente, pero conforme avanzaba sentía que la temperatura aumentaba , sentía como si pisara la arena ardiente del desierto, se acercó a la pira y rogó a Tui y La que le ayudaran, porque eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Entonces hubo una enorme flama y un círculo de fuego la rodeó asustando a la joven de ojos azules, que escuchó como murmuraban las gentes e incluso arrojaban mas estacas a la hoguera, pero el fuego no la tocaba, así se quedó por el espacio de largos minutos , pero el fuego no cedió, de pronto apareció un hombre con una máscara azul de visajes blancos en medio del fuego, ella se asustó, el hombre se quitó la máscara y la joven inmediatamente lo reconoció.

- Estoy en deuda contigo, debes seguirme, no es un sitio seguro para ti

- Pero mi esposo… mi…

- Ahora eres una extraña para ellos, estás muerta porque rompiste su tabú

- ¡pero no hice nada malo!, ¡el fuego no me hace daño!, ¡deben verlo!

- No lo comprenderán, yo te protegeré, lo prometo por Agni, te ofrezco una nueva vida, lejos de aquí – dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿quién eres?

- Solo un extranjero al que ayudaste

- No pareces ser un simple extranjero

- favor con favor se paga

- pero él….

- Si él se arrepiente y cree que eres inocente encontrará y seguirá tus huellas

La joven no quería, pero no tenía a donde ir, la habían despojado de sus cosas, su esposo no le había creído una sola palabra, ni siquiera la había defendido, no tenía a que quedarse en esa villa, con las lágrimas arrasadas siguió al joven. La llevó a un paraje, le ofreció unas ropas a cambio de las que llevaba, moradas, con un cinto blanco y un enorme sombrero de paja. Ella tomó un poco de la tierra roja del lugar y con un poco de agua hizo unas marcas en su cara para no olvidar lo que había vivido.

- Iré hacia el Oeste - dijo el joven - si quieres acompañarme será un honor

- Te seguiré, no tengo a donde ir – y murmuró mientras se ocultaba bajo el sombrero de paja – no puedo creer que no diera crédito a una sola de mis palabras

- Algún día lo comprenderá y cuando lo haga…

- Será demasiado tarde – murmuró ella mientras sus huellas de ceniza iban dejando sus marcas en el camino

Se dice que el esposo de la joven algunos meses más tarde se enteró de que todo había sido una mentira inventada por la aprendiz de la adivina para separarlos, trató de buscar en vano una huella en el sitio donde habían estado las cenizas, pero hace mucho tiempo el viento las había barrido. Pidió ayuda a algunas de las gentes de la aldea para buscarla, pero las opiniones estaban encontradas, el daño estaba hecho y el pueblo se dividió en dos, uno quedó apegado a la tierra y otro que se hizo nómada y se dedicó a buscar por siempre a la joven por lo alto y ancho de mundo.

Dicen las leyendas, que en una remota villa del oeste, se sabe de una mujer de vestidos rojos y sombrero de paja con velo que se dedicó a hacer el bien entre los pobladores del lugar hasta ser conocida por generaciones posteriores como _La Dama Pintada._

Cuentas las crónicas de la nación del Fuego que uno de los príncipes salió a recorrer el mundo para aprender cómo era la vida y entender el corazón de los hombres. Que al final de sus viajes conoció a una extranjera con la que recorrió parte de su camino a casa, que por circunstancias poco claras volvieron a separarse en una pequeña villa donde esperó siete años en vano la llegada de alguien, al final de la espera se unió en matrimonio al príncipe. Ella fue símbolo de fidelidad y compasión por todos cuantos la rodearon. Sus tumbas aún pueden verse en el mausoleo de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

Con esto concluye me participaicón en la semana Shipping

Muchisimas gracias por regalarme unos valiosos minutos de su tiempo

n_n

_**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


End file.
